


Tables turned

by JustAlly



Series: Sickness could lead to love [1]
Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, My friend told me to do one of these and it gkt carried away, Oops, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a written rule that the older has to take care of the youngers so what happens when the eldest gets sick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tables turned

Being in a band with 7 other boys really was shit sometimes. Not that Tom didn't love the seven boys that he had to spend most of the week with because trust him, he loved them all, they'd become his brothers in the shirt space of time that he'd known then. It was the fact they always seemed to be mother hens when one of them was sick. Only today? He happened to be sick from this cold that he was pretty sure came from Charlie as the fourteen year old practically came in touch with diseases being still in school. Plus he was pretty sure the youngest boy had been sniffing and sneezing a lot recently. The most annoying part was as soon as their second alarm went of (the first was for Charlie, so he would get up in time and for Jake who would take him to school), The boys took one look at him before ordering him back in the bed. 

The oldest boy rolled his eyes giving them the shut up I'm fine look before jumping down from his bunk, Barclay rolled his eyes indicating for Tom to follow him. Tom followed the younger boy, until they came to a mirror where Tom looked at his reflection. His face was pale, his nose red and basically he looked like death warmed over.  
"Now you realise why we said go back to bed" The eighteen year old had his eyebrow raised as if to say you see.  
"I'm fine Barc"  
The younger boy rolled his eyes again before shouting his bandmates and within seconds the 5 other boys had grabbed one of his body parts and dragged him into their room.  
"I'm fi..."  
Whatever Tom was about to say was cut of by him coughing harshly. Casey grabbed a tissue while Reece stood behind him rubbing his back with his palm. Chris had his arm wrapped around the twenty year olds waist as the sick boy leant into the touch.  
"Okay, Reece, Chris go take Mr sick and stubborn here to his bunk and make sure he stays there. Casey go tell one of the others to tell them, we won't be coming in today, James, Barclay go get him something to eat, a drink of water and a bowl. I'm going to sort a schedule out of who's looking after Mr Mann here and I'll text Charlie telling him. Got it?" Jake took his job as the second oldest, reviving nods back from the other members as they went to do their jobs.  
Tom sighed as he felt himself being pushed gently towards his bunk where he laid down and folded his arms around his chest pouting at the two of them which just made them awww at how young the oldest looked.  
Casey came in next and bounded up to Tom's bunk peering in at the older band member.  
Reece chuckled pulling the nineteen year old who always seemed to be happy backwards so he wasn't in Tom's face which made the eldest smile at the second youngest thankfully.  
The two other eighteen year olds walked into their shared room, James holding a bowl in his hands while Barclay balanced a few ginger nuts and a glass of water on a tray, James put the bowl on the bed next to Tom and handed the older boy the glass of water which he took eagerly as his throat felt like sandpaper. As soon as he had finished the glass of water, he was handed the 4 ginger nuts which made his stomach turn slightly. But he picked one up anyway smiling at the boys, his boys, well most of them anyway before nibbling on it, seeing if he was able to eat it without being sick. Jake walked back in swinging his arms which held a piece of paper which the other boys could only guess was the timetable. He also had his phone in his other hand which was flashing notifying the boy that he had a text which was probably from Charlie.  
"Right schedule here lads" Jake handed the schedule to Barclay who smiled at the older boy.  
Tom glared at the paper as if it had murdered his family and it made James chuckle because he knew how much the oldest hated being babied.  
"I'm not a baby, i happen to be 20 freaking years old you know" He muttered but it was still loud enough for the boys to hear it.  
Chris opened his mouth to reply to hum but he was surprised to hear Reece reply first.  
"You may be twenty but you are still ill and don't give me any of that shit about I'm older than you, you shouldn't be looking after me blah blah because currently you are sick and as your bandmates we have a reason to look after you, we all freaking care Tom"  
Reece's chest heaved up and down as he looked at the oldest. For once Tom actually didn't know what to say so he just kept quite and looked at his best friends.  
Casey cleared his voice and began to read the schedule out.  
"Right so from now until about half 10 it's going to be Jake looking after you, then it'll be me, then we'll all come in here for lunch and where Chris will look after you till 1, Barclay will take over at quarter past one and will stay until quarter past two where James will look after you till three. From three till four it'll be Reecey boy looking after you and then finally it'll be Charlie presuming the kid doesn't have too much homework. Got it?".  
"There's no way i can talk you out of this is there?" Tom sighed.  
"Nope" All 6 of the boys chorused at once which made the eldest roll his eyes for what the 100th time that day before nodding as if to say i give in. The 6 younger boys cheered before high fiving each other. Reece, Chris, Barclay, Casey and James all left the two either ruffling Tom's hair or hugging him lightly until it was only him and Jake left.  
"Netflix?" Jake asked grabbing his laptop and moving to sit on the twenty year olds bed with him. Tom grinned softly, trying not to move as much as possible. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad he thought snuggling into the small nineteen year old as they started the movie. 

Three hours later and Tom was honestly regretting that thought, if he thought Jake was going to be the worst, well he was surely wrong. After a small lunch, he was violently sick and that attracted all the boys (besides Charlie who was still at school) into the room and they wouldn't leave him alone, asking every few minutes if he was okay and how was he feeling. Tom may be the oldest but his patience was wearing thin and soon he was going to snap.  
Tom rolled over on his bunk and buried his head into the pillow groaning not because he was sick but because his band mates was so freaking annoying sometimes. Before he knew it he was fast asleep and all the boys beside Barclay left the room and walked downstairs.  
"He really hates being sick doesn't he?" Chris asked, his accent coming through as concern seeped into his tone.  
"Yup" Casey answered running his hands through his hair. "It's like, he always feels the need to protect us and feels like he doesn't need looking after himself, it's annoying".  
"What's annoying?" A voice asked as the mystery voice came closer. The person shrugged his hat of revealing the younger face of Charlie who grinned at them.  
Jake walked forward before poking Charlie in the chest.  
"You're suppose to be at school Charlie Jones" His eyes flashed slightly as Charlie gulped under the stare of the nineteen year old.  
"I rang him" Reece admitted walking over to Charlies defence hugging the boy protectively to him from Jake who was obviously stressed.  
"Why?" Jake put his hands on his hips staring at the two youngest boys.  
"Because we needed him here and Tom needs him" Was the reply Reece gave back looking Jake eye to eye not blinking until the older teen did.  
Jake took a stuttering breathe pinching his nose tightly counting back from ten.  
Casey's accent rang out as he spoke up.  
"What did you tell your school?"  
Charlie grinned that grin that everyone loved before answering.  
"Well I got Reece to ring up and tell my school i had to go to a meeting about something very important and that i had a doctors appointment, so they let me go and now here i am".  
James chuckled at the kid ruffling his hair as he walked past him upstairs.  
"Make sure you do your homework" He yelled as he walked into the bathroom.  
Charlie grinned at the other boys before looking Jake in the eyes.  
"It's only today i promise" Charlie said seriously and Jake knew he couldn't be mad at him so he just pulled him into his side and walked upstairs into their room where Barclay pulled the fourteen year old into a hug before leaving and soon Jake followed but not before he made Charlie promise to do his homework. Considering that Tom was still asleep he began to work on his maths.  
About half an hour Tom began to wake up and when he did, he actually swore that he was hallucinating because why was Charlie here, the kid was supposed to be at school.  
"Char?" Tom croaked out rubbing his eyes.  
"Hey Tommy, you sound shit" Charlie smiled softly at the nickname making sure to keep his voice low in case he had a headache.  
Charlie leaned over and pressed a hand to his forehead hissing softly as he felt the heat coming off Tom's head.  
"Just give me a minute okay?" Charlie said quickly walking downstairs to where his older bandmates where.  
"He's burning up" Is the only thing the fourteen year old said before walking upstairs and he began to pick his homework up and placed it on his bed just in time for the other six to come rushing up. Reece grabbed his only younger band mates arm telling him to grab his homework which he did before dragging him downstairs out of the way of the older boys because Reece knew that Charlie would end up getting whatever Tom had if he stayed there any longer.  
Upstairs and Tom was being violently sick into the bowl and his eyes was glazed over from his temperature.  
"Tommy?" Barclay tapped on the older boys cheek which was radiating warmth.  
"Chawie?" The other boys shared a look and Casey walked into the bathroom and began running a cold bath, to try and get his temperature down. As it had risen so high that he was become delusional and couldn't tell his bandmates apart.  
Chris stripped all of Tom's pajamas until the older boy was just in his boxers, his top was damp from him sweating heavily.  
After a while, James put his hand on Tom's head and felt that his temperature was much lower and he signaled for Jake to help him lift Tom out. They carried Tom back to their room where they placed him on his clean sheets which Jake had changed while the eldest boy was having an ice bath. Charlie and Reece came back up about five minutes after and their lips was swollen slightly, the top button of Charlie's top was undone and Reece's hair was a mess. Casey realised this and smirked slightly winking at Barclay as he sat on his bed.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Charlie's tone of voice made him seem much younger than he actually was.  
Jake nodded smiling reassuringly at the younger boy who reluctantly smiled back still a bit weary of him just incase he tried to yell at him again. The boys stayed together as they looked over their sleeping member. They left to have tea but came back after and most of them fell asleep almost automatically. Charlie and James was the only two awake and Charlie's eyes was light up as he looked at Reece who was across from him. He looked surprised when James climbed on to his bed.  
"So you and Reeceyboy ey" The blush that covered the fourteen year olds cheeked explained it all. James laughed silently at his reaction hugging his softly.  
"If he hurts you I'll kill him okay? Just like if you hurt him I'll kill you" James never sounded more serious as he kissed the youngest boys forehead like a brother would.  
"I won't hurt him, i promise" Charlie grinned making him seem much more relaxed.  
"Good" James replied running his fingers along Charlie's ribs which made the younger boy giggle. The younger teen had to cover his mouth to muffle his giggles and it wasn't much later that James left to lay on his bed but not before kissing his forehead once again and hugging him tight. It was then that all 8 members fell into a peaceful slumber.  
It was the next morning when Tom woke up and he felt much better only a sore throat. All the boys was awake by the time he woke up and he found himself being piled on by his seven band-mates who tried to hug every single part of his skin.  
It wad just a normal day, Tom was better and after learning what his band mates did for him he was especially thankful. Although he had stern word with Charlie and Reece telling them to be careful and to Charlie to never skip school ever again because of him. Charlie rolled his eyes but agreed nonetheless.  
They soon dropped Charlie of at his school with a promise to pick him up after school and when 4 of the boys started complaining of feeling sick Tom just rolled his eyes and told them, it serves them right and once again everything was back to normal.


End file.
